1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a drying device, a control device, a drying system, and a drying method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drying device has been known that is for drying, by using a heating roller including a heat source, such as a halogen lump, a recording medium to which ink or a processing liquid is applied.
In such a drying device, by introducing halogen lamps provided with respective different light emitting regions, an increase in temperature at a non-sheet passing part corresponding to a sheet width is suppressed. Specifically, a technique has been known that is for controlling temperature of a heating roller, for example, by allocating heating lamps so as to correspond to paper sizes and by using a temperature sensor installed at an outer end of a sheet passing area.
In recent years, various types of recording media have been developed. Accordingly, in the above-described technique, a number of heating sources and heating (light emitting) regions are provided so as to correspond to widths of the recording media. Accordingly, it is difficult to suppress an increase in temperature of each of non-sheet passing parts corresponding to recording media having various widths.
There is a need for a technique with which an increase in temperature of a non-sheet passing part can be suppressed.